


Marriage

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	Marriage

Married life is a happy yet sometimes challenging phase in the life of each couple. There are times that someone commits a mistake or fails to become a good partner. There are times that someone isn't good enough and needs to try harder. Nevertheless, as long as both are committed to make the relationship work and the flame of love keep burning in their hearts, everything will always end up well.

Just like the other married couples out there, Diane and Kurt experience having challenges in their relationship. They have big and small fights but since they decided to give their marriage another chance, they made sure that the coming days of their married life is at its best. After every challenge at the end of the day, they try not to sleep with unsettled issues. One day, they realize that to have a better relationship, they should list their concerns and come up with a solution to make it work. They gave each other three days to think and write down the things that they need to attend to. After three days, they're ready to share it with each other. Sitting comfortably on their couch with wine and beer, they started with their list.

"Who would like to go first? Kurt?"

"I'd like you to go first."

"Okay. I think that we should always tell each other about our day to day activities. Especially if we will be busy the whole day and can't attend to each other's text or call. I remember few days ago, you left before I woke up. I knew it's work but I've been calling you but you didn't answer. I was worried."

"I know. I'm sorry, hon. I left early because I was needed at the office. I didn't bother to wake you because I know you're tired and needed sleep. I wasn't able to take your calls because I was outside and I left my phone at the office. Sorry, if you worried. It won't happen again."

"Forgiven. Your turn."

"I hope you won't think that I'm a needy husband because of this but since we agreed to this, I'll say it anyway. Even if we are both busy with work, I think we should have a date night at least once a week. It doesn't have to be in a restaurant. It can be a walk in the park or movie night. And Sundays should be our day off. It doesn't have to be grand or something but I just want to spend my Sundays with you."

"I like the idea. If we will always consider work, we will end up being busy at it. So, I agree, we can have night for a date once a week and Sundays are reserved for each other. Is Wednesday alright for a date night?"

"Wednesday is good. By that day, we're not that exhausted yet with work. Next?"

"My next one is just simple. We do this all the time but I just want to make it official. Kissing. I know we kiss each other a lot - quick peck, passionate, on the lips, cheeks, or forehead - but I'd like to propose a specific kiss in the morning when we wake up and in the night before we sleep."

"So, that does mean I can't kiss you in between that?"

"Of course not. I like kissing you, honey. Anytime, anywhere. But I saw this television show that they have a specific kiss as soon as they wake up and before they sleep. This is more of a habit that we can do."

"Sounds good. Continue. And I would love the demonstration after."

"We can practice after this. So, in the morning, I would like you to kiss me on both cheeks first, left and right, and then my lips. On the lips, you have to kiss me three times, a quick peck will do but on the fourth kiss, it has to be a passionate kiss."

"Can we try?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay. So, first, I kiss you on your left cheek *kiss*, and then right cheek *kiss*, and then your lips; one *kiss*, two *kiss*, three *kiss*, and last *kisssss*."

"Wow! That was amazing. You're a fast learner. Now we try the kiss or kisses rather before going to sleep. Before we sleep, you have to kiss me in the forehead, then my nose, then my left cheek, and then my right cheek."

"No kiss in the lips? Unfair!"

"Of course, there is. On the lips, it should be similar with the morning - three quick pecks and one passionate. Let's practice?"

"Hmm. Suddenly, I like this idea. I didn't realize that this can be fun. Here I go. I kiss you on the forehead *kiss*, then on your nose *kiss*, then on your left cheek *kiss*, then on your right cheek *kiss*, and finally on your lips; one *kiss*, two *kiss*, three *kiss*, and last *kisssss*."

"Hmm. I really like kissing you. But we are not done yet. I still have rules about kissing."

"Name it, hon!"

"You have to kiss me before you leave and as soon as we see each other again. If you want to kiss me while at work, we can still do that but you should know when and where, understand?"

"Understood. But I have to add one rule to that. If someone leaves before the other wakes up, there must also be a kiss. Same goes if we go home. If someone is already asleep, there must be a kiss. It doesn't matter if it's on the lips, or forehead, or the cheeks, but there should be a kiss. I'd appreciate the kiss on the lips, though."

"Got it. How many do you still have? I still have two."

"Two also. Let's continue?"

"Yes. The second to the last one is about holding hands. I know we do hold hands often but I'd like you to know that I love holding your hands. It doesn't matter where or when but I want you to hold my hands even if I don't tell you. I feel safe when you hold me."

"Noted, hon. My second to the last one is about your health. You know I'd love to cook for you, right? So, whenever I cook for you, you have to eat it. Even if you're mad at me, you have to eat. And make sure you eat on time. No ifs and buts."

"I know. Sorry, if I skip meals sometimes. I promise to eat on time and eat everything you prepare."

"Thank you. So, how about your last one?"

"The last one is just a continuance of our promise to each other. And that is to love one another for the rest of our lives."

"That's my last one, too!"

"Really? We're thinking the same thing!"

"I know. And for the record, I'm keeping my promise to love you and no one else but you. I know I made a mistake before but I am thankful that you have given me another chance to make this marriage work. I wouldn't be here today if not for my love for you and I promise to love you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"Oh, Kurt. Know too that I love you. Sooo much. I have loved you since the day I met you and I will continue to love you always and forever."

Marriage is not always perfect. It's a trial and error thing and it takes two to make it work. Diane and Kurt may not have the perfect relationship but their love for each other makes it one.


End file.
